


A New Companion

by FranchRanch



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Finally, Fluff, Humour, pure fluff, some damn good fluff, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchRanch/pseuds/FranchRanch
Summary: The heroes learn of a strange companion that Wild has.





	A New Companion

Wild felt a grin spread out across his face as his feet touched the ground. To those unused to traveling between Hyrules, no one would tell the difference between the last Hyrule and this one. But he knew this Hyrule. This was his Hyrule. His home. 

He feels someone wrap an arm around him and automatically knew it was Twilight. He grins up at his Mentor, who meets him with a smile of his own. 

“It’s nice to see you so happy, cub.” Twilight hums as he looks around. “Do you have anywhere you wanna head first while we’re here?” He asks curiously. 

Wild was about to respond when something, or rather someone interrupted him. His head shot to the left and after a moment, his eyes widened when he saw Zelda, riding towards him and the other eight heroes. He pulled away from his mentor and walked towards Zelda. He could vaguely hear was she was shouting. 

“Watch out!” The princess shouted though there was no panic anywhere on her face nor demeanour. If anything, she almost looked amused. 

Suddenly, a small black cloud flew from behind Zelda and zipped towards Wild. Before the other anyone could get a word in, the Cloud slammed into the scarred hero, causing him to fall on his back with a laugh.

Wild began to pet and scratch at the cloud, cooing and chuckling as the cloud made..oinking sounds. Soon the black, purple and red cloud pulled away to reveal a..a pig?! More specifically, a tiny boar. 

Warriors hesitates. “Uh..Wild? What is that?” 

Wild looks up at him, his grin so bright it could be brighter than the sun. “This is my Cloud-Piglet, GanGan!” He chirps and holds out the pig to them

Twilight chokes on his spit and doubles over as he coughs, Time rubs his protégés back, unsure of how to respond. Warriors has a horrified look on his face as he stares the piglet down. Really, the only two who weren’t freaking out aside from Wild were Wind and Sky. Sky because he has no clue who Ganon is, and Wind because well..how could you be scared of a little piglet. 

“He’s so cute! Where’d you find him?!” Wind asks excitedly as he pets GanGan. 

“When I defeated Calamity Ganon, he turned into this and I just...I couldn’t hurt him. He’s basically piglet. I know he still has his memories cause he recognized Zelda and I, but he can’t change back. Ever since that day, he’s followed me around everywhere. But the day we met, he was under the weather so I had to leave him behind. Fuck, he must have been worried sick.” The Hero of the Wild explains as he hugs the Cloud-Piglet. 

Zelda huffs as she dismounts her horse and pets it’s neck. “GanGan has been going crazy. He wouldn’t go three feet from me cause he was afraid I would disappear as well. He was very hurt by your disappearance, Link.” She scolds the sheepish Hero. 

Zelda looks at the other eight heroes and thinks for a moment. “I suppose you’ll all wanna rest for a day. Let’s go back to the castle. The west wing is fully restored so there will be enough rooms.” She smiles softly. “We can also discuss any supplies you need and if there’s anything else this Hyrule can do.” 

The other eight nod but their attention was still on the Wild child, who remained on the ground, playing with the Cloud-Piglet with a relaxed smile. This was going to be an Interesting time.  
____  
When they get to the castle, the others could tell that they would have to get used to cloud-piggy GanGan. The eight heroes would watch as Wild would toss treats into the air and GanGan would do flips and tricks in the air to get them. 

GanGan would also float by Wild’s shoulder, oinking and nuzzling his owner happily as Wild laughed and shared stories about his adventure so far. 

But they knew that GanGan was very protective of Wild because whenever Warriors would tease him a little too much, or Legend’s roughhousing got too rough, the glare that GanGan would give them terrified them more than any other Ganon or Ganondorf ever could.


End file.
